


Are You a Lesbian?

by Insertagoodpunhere



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: F/F, make them gay you cowards, we back at it again with some more lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 08:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insertagoodpunhere/pseuds/Insertagoodpunhere
Summary: Daphne can’t stop thinking about what Manon said about turning her on.





	Are You a Lesbian?

Sex with Charles as shit. Not that he was bad or anything, he seemed to have been doing everything he was supposed to according to the various porn videos Daphne had watched in preparation, but what he was doing just didn’t really make her feel good. 

So here she was, laying on her bed, trying not to think about how uncomfortable last night had been. But one memory kept cropping up in her mind no matter how hard she tried to push it down.

“I bet I can make you horny.”

Daphne knew that Manon had just been joking, at least she assumed she had just been joking, but she couldn’t help but wonder if Manon could have done better than Charles. 

Daphne knew she wasn’t a lesbian. I mean, she doesn’t have problems with gay people, but she just knew that she wasn’t like them. Besides, she’d heard before that it was normal for women to not have super high sex drives and just not really enjoy having sex.

Before she could overthink anything her phone pinged. She picked it up and grabbed it and saw that Manon had texted her.

Manon: So how was last night? 

Daphne read over the text a few times, trying to figure out how she should respond before figuring it wouldn’t hurt to be honest, after all, Manon was a good friend and she wouldn’t spread shit around

Daphne: Kind of shitty, actually. 

Manon: I thought you were “guaranteed an orgasm” with charles? 

Daphne: Turns out it wasn’t true  
Daphne: I think I was just too nervous  
Daphne: He was fine, I just wasn’t into it

Manon: That’s okay, it was your first time. Sometimes you just have to be with someone who really cares about you in order for it to be good. 

Daphne: That’s probably true

Daphne wanted to ask Manon about that comment from the day before but she didn’t know how to without it sounding weird. 

Daphne: Maybe I should have let you make me horny beforehand haha Daphne stared at her new text afterward, hoping that it would come off as the joke she intended. 

Manon: I probably should have. I’m probably way better than Charles

Daphne: You’d have to prove that

Manon: Yeah, we’d have to test it together

Daphne hissed out a breath when she received that text. Was Manon really saying that they should...you know…

Yeah, we would Daphne responded after a moment. I mean, even if they did do something, they’re both straight so it wouldn't actually be bad. 

Manon: I mean, I’m not busy right now…

Daphne: Are you asking me to come over

Manon: If you want to test this theory, yeah

Daphne: Give me half an hour  
Daphne: Text me your address

Daphne felt like she might throw up. She didn’t drink any alcohol this time. Mostly because she didn’t think she’d be able to keep it down, but also because she knew that Manon didn’t drink and she was worried that if she smelling like alcohol Manon would want to do anything. 

“Hey,” Daphne greeted Manon, somewhat breathlessly less than an hour later. 

“Hi,” Manon replied with a grin before stepping to the side, “Come on in.” 

“So this is your apartment,” Daphne comments as she looks around. It’s fair but nicer than her apartment, but most apartments are better than the one Daphne and her mom have. 

“Yeah,” Manon replies as she leads Daphne down the hallway to her room, “I have two roommates, Mika and Lisa, but Mika’s partying and Lisa went home to visit her family.”

“It’s nice,” Daphne replies as she perches herself on the corner of Manon’s bed. 

After a moment of awkward silence, they both realized that they didn’t know what they were doing.

Manon cleared her throat awkwardly, “Daphne, do you think you’re attracted to girls?” She asks gently.

“What? No!” Daphne replies a little too quickly before noticing the slight smirk that Manon is sending her, “I just- I’d like to try it out...and see.” She finishes lamely, unsure of why she’s telling Manon all of this. 

“Can I kiss you?” Manon asks. As she slowly shifts closer to Daphne on the bed.

Daphne swallows quickly before nodding at Manon, trying not to look as wide-eyed as she feels.

Manon leaned in and placed her hand on Daphne’s cheek before pressing her lips against Daphne’s. As they both deepened the kiss Manon brought her other hand to the back of Daphne’s head while Daphne hesitantly pulled Manon closer to her, tangling her arms around Manon’s back. 

When they finally broke away Manon giggled slightly. 

“Manon, are you a lesbian?” Daphne asked.

Manon gave her a long stare, “What do you think?”


End file.
